


It´s Just the Two of Us

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shoebox Project - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Drabble Day 2016, Drabble Day 2018, Drabble Sequence, Fear, Hallucinations, Hiding, M/M, Magic, Marauders, POV Alternating, Panic, Shoebox Project, Spells & Enchantments, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Staying alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Roll"

“Sirius, stop it! I´m fine! Stop rolling me!” Remus tries to grab Sirius´ wrists, but keeps slipping off as Sirius is frantic. He only stops when Remus manages to clamp a leg around Sirius´ waist. “STOP!”

Sirius´ breath comes ragged, his hands dirty and shaking, but he finally slows down and actually looks at Remus.

“You´re okay. You´re not burning.” Sirius pats him down, as if to make sure. 

“I´m not burning. The fire wasn´t real. It was… it was a trap, I think.” Remus tries to get up, but Sirius struggles for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

They have to make camp for the night, Remus disguising them with several carefully selected spells he hopes he gets right. He tests them, but he´s too tired to stand at this point.

War is this now. Hiding in vast woods for however long they can stay undiscovered, tracked down by Death Eaters eventually. They go from barely staying a step ahead to sneaking up on the enemy and launching an attack themselves.

For the last month, it´s been the two of them together; cut-off from the world. Remus drags Sirius close.

It´s worrying how quickly they sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 2018 prompt "Turquoise"

The lake in the middle of the woods cools the air in their faces as soon as they cut through the underbrush. It´s a sudden brilliant shade of greenish turquoise and the best thing Remus has seen in days. His relief is painful.

“Just a little further,” he mutters to Sirius, half-slumped against his side. His arms hurt from dragging him, other parts are freshly bruised and scratched and even his superior healing powers can´t erase all older aches.

They´ve made it. With almost no magic. On instinct, together. 

Remus sinks down on his knees to drink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 2018 prompt "Silver"

The morning sun reaches them by the lake shore and turns the water dazzling silver in parts. Days in the forest´s dim half-light have made their eyes sensitive to such brightness. They blink and shield their eyes looking out.

Things are better this morning. Their sleeping spot under some bushes protected by spells and nature allowed them a restful night.

Sirius is fully conscious now. Remus is happy to have someone to talk to again - anything but those incoherent groans of pain coming from his partner in war and in everything else.

He clings to this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 2018 prompt "Black"

The night is an unforgiving black. It´s as if all the stars have disappeared, erased from the universe. 

Sirius doubts Earth magic could really do that, but then again, they live in times that pulverize borders every day, crashing them into new depths of darkness never witnessed.

Listen to yourself, Black. Mooney´s books must be rubbing off on you. But that can´t be really, can it? They haven´t been around books for months. 

Maybe it´s Mooney himself. 

Maybe it´s the war. Maybe it doesn´t matter shit.

They´re still alive. Not the time to look at the fucking stars anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 2018 prompt "Crimson"

“Nonononono. No more blood. No more.” The last bit came out as a plea, only who´s to hear it?

Through crimson blood streaming down his forehead, Sirius sees Remus´ façade crack. It`s his words. They´re unusually unfiltered. Walls have become too hard to maintain. More things are crumbling.

“´M sorry,” he mumbles. Huh. He can´t seem to speak up. 

“No, stupid. Stop it. Be quiet and… just…” Remus barely suppresses a whining sound that´s not all human. Stops. Collects himself. “Okay. Here, sit down. Stay still. Let me.”

Sirius lets him, thankful as ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 2018 prompt "Yellow"

The sky is an explosion of colors, of fireworks not to celebrate anything, but as another casualty of war.

Red, blue, purple, yellow, green, silver burst and bloom briefly in the morning dawn.

The muggle factory was hit during a fierce battle with Death Eaters. The fight sprawled, contracted, branched out and diverted like a living beast in a prehistoric fog, until one of its fiery tentacles struck the powder keg. 

Seven are left dead, two on their side. The remainder of the group goes to the ground, with the Black´s now abandoned home functioning as an impromptu safe house.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning sunshine that comes later isn´t a happy yellow one. It´s pale and barely reaches inside the gloomy kitchen and the people assembled there in silence.

Three of them aren´t well enough to sit with them; James for one is still upstairs, unconscious. 

Molly is preparing what food she can dredge up, finding solace in the bustle.

Sirius is ready to jump out of his own skin. The morning has been an eternity of waiting clawing away at him. He freezes at a sound signal from upstairs. Fucking finally. 

A second later, Remus stands on the kitchen steps.


End file.
